Artemis Fowl  a New Butler
by Tally Crane
Summary: Butler is thinking of retiring after he ages by 10 years, so Artemis finds himself a new Butler. His final choice was a girl named Sam, she is unique in many ways, the most surprising one is the non-changing fact that Artemis Fowl had created her.
1. Chapter 1

Interview with Samantha Butler:

Tell us about your side of the story

Hi, my name is Sam, Samantha Declan, or at least that is what it says on my passport or whatever. Artemis ended up choosing me because of what he had done with me in the end, I'll tell you about that later. The big picture is I am Artemis Fowl's new butler-in-training, because Butler is retiring. but I am hoping for Butler to see sense as I take over for him for a little while. I don't want to babysit Artemis every single time he gets in trouble.

Oh, by the way, I know about the fairy people. That is part of the reason Butler is retiring. Him getting shot and healed with Holly Short's fairy magic and crazily aging ten years, it seemed that he was quite upset with all that.

I know all this because that was the only way to understand the ignorant 14-year-old boy genius's mind. And they had to tell me the truth in order for me to accomplish the jobs without messing up, as in, letting Artemis get killed by a giant troll. Butler said he fought one before, and almost was going to be killed if Holly has not saved him.

Now, for the truth, I am adopted, from an orphanage. It was when Artemis was 9 years old, but he was still a boy genius. At first, Artemis had only wanted to do an experiment. He wanted to recode my DNA and see if he can actually make into a guy. SICK! And he hoped that I wouldn't die even if he gave me a shot of his weird science gooey thingy. He says it's a special mixture that will help my body adopt to the changes he will make. But who knew what the hell he was talking about! I was 2 years younger than him and had almost no education. I thought I was going to have a home, not being used as a lab rat. And I didn't have a choice, especially if Artemis had Butler on his side.

So I had been forcefully used for experiments.

Interview with Artemis Fowl the second:

Tell us about your point of view.

Hello, this is Artemis Fowl the second.

The results for the experiment for Sam, I wasn't expecting anything like what we have now. I wanted to try transgender, not that I am gay. I was young, and I simply thought that the science world would think of it as an important invention for my TA6-D, the fluid used to help the body adopt the changes and how the way of my recoding DNA would be useful to mankind if all of one of the genders, maybe females, all died out. We could remake humans. I would've been great if I succeed.

Can you tell us more about Sam?

Well, I wasn't really happy that I had to use a girl as an experiment, especially one that wants to have her rights just like anyone else. But I needed one that can talk to me, and tell me how they feel. She was the only one who matched all my options, besides that fact that she was a girl.

The experiment turned out to have given her powers. It was a fluke. I had made a mistake and now she has gain remarkable powers. I am proud of her. She is my creation.

What were Sam's powers?

Well, I guess I am not the star right now. At first she was all ghostly and dry; she has lost a lot of blood. We gave her the blood she needed, and then I realized she was dehydrated, so we started giving her water through test tubes, but her body was draining the bottles in a few seconds. So I suggested that we put her in a bath tub filled with water, and we left the tap on, the result was very surprising. She not just drained water, but the more water she got, the healthier she looked. And not to mention she was still a girl.

So soon the water was all gone, but she still needed more, some had formed a sticky cocoon around her, I took an example of it, it was some unknown mixture, you probably wouldn't understand. She was sucking the water out of the tap, not with her mouth; her body was actually floating in midair surrounded with the unknown mixture. She seemed to be controlling the water.

When she finally stopped taking water from the tap, she was wrapped in the big sticky cocoon. Butler and I were dazed, we stood there watching the big ball of water jiggle and occasionally saw Sam's body in the water.

We waited for about half an hour, and then the big ball of water exploded, butler pushed me behind his back so I avoided most of the splash, what was left was a healthy Sam, standing tall and smiling. Really surpirsing.

Interview with Butler:

So what was your thought about Sam?

I was amazed, really. She had unordinary power, and even if Artemis and I did treat her not so well at first, I had to knock her out for recoding her DNA, but she forgave us so easily.

We later on talked about it and she said when Artemis recoded her DNA, he messed up and gave her the power to control water. Artemis sat quietly and taking in every detail of her. He was not sure what to say at all.

I was moved as soon as she forgave us, but Artemis needed more convincing, but he soon gave up when he got to learn about Sam's past. She never knew her parents and was abandoned at an orphanage. She grew up in an orphanage and was treated badly. I had found scars on her when I first met her. She needed someone to rely on.

Artemis sees her as a good childhood friend, even if he is too embarrassed to admit it.

Please Review and write me a comment, I would like to know how good my story is. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shook the sleep out of her head as she crawled out of her bed, another typical day as the infamous Artemis Fowl's second butler, she thought. The sunshine blinded her eyes for a second and she lost her footing and fell onto the wooden floor with a big "THUMP!"

"Hnnnn..." Sam groaned. Her back ached from the harsh training that Butler gave her yesterday, and now she has another day of training in front of her. A few light knocks landed on her door. She did not bother to look, "come in, Butler". Well, only Butler can be so quiet while walking and it seem unconvincing when you look at the size of him.

Butler pushed the door open a crack, and poked his head through the wooden door, "Morning, I have breakfast prepared, why don't you come down now, and then we'll skip today's lessons, I'll take you with Artemis and I to go to one of the art galleries he sponsored."

Sam pushed herself up with her arms, and peered at butler with a scowl, "give it up, you never make my breakfast, you tell me I should learn by experience and soon I'll be the one making the Fowl family's food. And yet now you are telling me I get a day off and gets to go with you and Artemis to somewhere public, you have something planned behind this, don't you?"

Butler chuckled, "you are getting better and better at reading people's mind. Yes, I do have something planned, now come on, Artemis isn't in such a good mood today, and he isn't really patient."

"Then I would get ready for Artemis immediately. If you'll excuse me Butler, I need to change." Sam said.

Artemis sat in his study and was typing furiously on his laptop. He was very upset for his father's crazy actions, even Artemis knows so, he would never admit it to himself or believe the fact that his father has sold one of their most successful stocks. When he is upset, Artemis would check his bank account and it will be gone, the same thing works for when he is feeling guilty about lying. But this time as his father sold a stock, his bank account is not looking so good, and so to ease his anger, he did a run through for all his files about the People, aka, fairies.

Artemis enjoyed reading the fairy files, every time he goes through them, he practices his Gnomish and it gets better and he understand more things. So always some new information pops up. For example, he just learned that there was this time Foaly had almost got beaten by Opal when they were really, really young at a robot designing contest, but won when Opal's robot's battery box exploded. Just when Artemis finished reading half way through of Foaly's background, his door busted open and Sam skipped in.

"Good morning, Arty!" She sang.

Artemis jumped and scowled at the surprise, "Sam, I would prefer to be addressed at Master Artemis or at least Artemis, since you are my butler in training."

Sam jogged to Artemis's side and whispered sarcastically, "my bad, Master Artemis!"

Artemis opened his mouth to protest when Butler came in, "Artemis, Your breakfast is ready."

Artemis tapped a few keys to shut the computer down and then straightened his tie, "Very well Butler, I'll be coming down in a few minutes," Artemis replied without bothering to look at him.

Butler was surprised, not once had Artemis ignored him like that, but that just showed how Artemis felt. Silently, he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Sam, I expect you to leave as well", Artemis sighed.

"And I expect you to come down and eat your breakfast", Sam replied, grinning like what Artemis called a ninny.

Artemis spun around but Sam was already gone, leaving the study with just him and Harmu, a tuxedo cat his mother saved from the pound.

Artemis sat down in front of his closed laptop, and gently stork Harmu's shiny coat. It has been a few years since Sam was here with him. He had never let the fairy people know about her, he honestly did not know what they would say. Holly would probably get upset, saying things as if he is torturing a living human.

Artemis dropped Harmu, the cat hissed and ran away, Artemis got an idea, but it includes lying to the fairies, again. Artemis got down from the chair and walked towards the door.

Then he froze, a scream of surprise came from downstairs, "Intruder!" he heard Sam shout, "Butler, watch out, he has a shield!" "Artemis!" Butler hollered from down stairs. "You need to come!"

Artemis groaned, probably Myles and Beckett playing with one of his inventions again.

He heard glass break and strong whooshes of water. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Butler yelled frantically, "Artemis, its Holly, hurry!"

Holly? Holly who? The thought ran through Artemis's mind, then he realized. It was Holly Short, and Sam was fighting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Underground, Haven City, Police Plaza

Holly brushed the hair out of her eyes and sat in her pod, waiting for the next magma flare. The voice in her helmet cracked up as the person, no, centaur made another silly joke.

"Get it? 7 ate 9, 7-8-9?" Foaly asked.

"No, not really," Holly answered truthfully.

Holly heard the centaur grunt and neigh, "well come on, at least try to understand my humour, you've been upset the whole day since I didn't listen to your dating tip for-"

Foaly didn't get to finish because the reception was lost, Holly felt heat rising, knowing the magma flare is coming in a few seconds. She gripped the control even harder, then with a sudden jolt, she got sent up by the heat, she felt the pod shake violently at first, then she gain control off every thing and landed near the surface.

Foaly came back in, "were you even listening?" he demanded.

Holly groaned, "Foaly, please, I am not mad at you about the dating another centaur issue, I just think that the commander is overreacting at some mudman posting some information he probably guessed online. It happens so often now, and I mean it probably was just some mudmen imagination or some story they tell to little ones."

Foaly stayed silent, Holly can picture him thinking in her mind. She looked out side the pod and saw the blue Hawaiian seas. She pushed the joystick forward and sped towards the location where the post had been uploaded. Maybe I'll visit Fowl on the way, she thought, just check up on how he's doing. She pulled left and flew towards the direction of Ireland.

Landing near the shore of an empty cliff, Holly pulled on her helmet and turned on her wings and flew towards the Fowl Manor, which appears as a little toy castle about the size of a thumb from where she is now. Her helmet spoke to her again, "are you sure about this, Holly?" Foaly's voice floated through.

Holly rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, Foaly, I am. Just paying a visit to Fowl, nothing will happen." Holly was seriously annoyed now; she tuned out on her conversation with Foaly and willed the wings to go faster.

Soon, Holly landed in front of the big door of the Fowl Manor; she took her helmet off and rubbed her ears, good, and no dryness. She knocked on the door and waited. It was Myles and Beckett who answered the door, they looked up at her, and Holly smiled. It has been a long time since she saw the adorable twins. The boys squealed happily as they ran up to hug Holly.

"Chocolate!" Beckett demanded.

"Say please, simple-toon," Myles frowned at his twin, "Professor Primate says so, too." He showed Beckett his new toy monkey, after the old one got destroyed by Opal Koboi, a crazy pixie who wants to dominate the world.

"Chocolate!" Beckett shouted. "Chocolate, chocolate, CHOCOLATE!"

"I am so sorry, Beckett, but I just couldn't bring any today, how about next time, I'll bring you a big box of them?" Holly smiled a bit more and cooed Beckett.

Beckett pouted and said, "Fine!"

Myles stood there watching his twin, and then said to Holly, "sorry, Beckett simple-toon. Come in! Artemis will be happy!"

Holly accepted the invite and went in with Myles and Beckett. But still she turned on her shield, just to surprise him, Holly thought.

Butler looked at the twins as if they've done something bad again, "well, who was it?"

Beckett wasn't listening; he spotted bacon on the table and ran up to grab some. Myles smiled, "ask Professor Primate!" he exclaimed and raced after his twin to get the bacon.

Butler sighed, I'll just have to wait then, he thought. "Please come in!" Butler called to the front on the mansion.

No answer. "hmm…" Butler wondered out loud.

Then Sam froze at a point somewhere around the stairs that lead to the study on the second floor.

Then she snapped, "Intruder!" Sam shrieked, she summoned her powers and pulled water from the tap and blocked the door, surrounding nothingness on the stairs. "Butler, he has a shield!" Sam screamed again. More and more water surrounded air in the stairs. Butler tried to see through the waves but saw nothing, and then he found himself looking something green. Butler dashed towards the water ball and jumped over the side of the stairs and climbed to the top, trying to block the stairway that lead to Artemis's study. Then he saw it, but to be precise, her. Butler gasped, it was Holly Short. He yelled to Artemis, "Artemis, you need to come!"

Then the water ball exploded, Holly reappeared as visible and she opened fire and Sam. And jumped and dodged and sometimes, send quick blobs of water at Holly, it may be water, but it was quick, on opened a cut on Holly's arm.

"A'arvit!" Holly swore. Butler didn't know what to do, all he had was a few throwing knives, not that those were going to be much use. If he pinned Holly down, that would provide her as a non-moving target for Sam, if he held back Sam, well, vice versa.

Butler wondered why it was taking Artemis so long. Butler saw Holly boost her gun to top energy and aimed at Sam, "Stop! Stop! STOP!" he yelled, "Artemis, it's Holly! Hurry!"

Then he remembered, Myles and Beckett. He scanned the room for the boys, and found then sitting under the table chewing on bacon and cheering. Butler let out a breath, Glad that that the twins are okay and then jumped down the stairs and reached the boys in a matter of seconds. He scooped them up and ran for the backyard.

Beckett started screaming and kicking, "No! I want to see fight! No! No! No! No! Bad Butler! No!"

Myles was also wailing, "Professor Primate! Professor Primate! Butler, get him! No! Back, back, back!"

Butler bit his lips and dropped the brothers down on the green lawn. Then went back in and got professor Primate for Myles. When Butler finally came back in, he saw Artemis scolding at Sam and Holly, the two standing in front of him soaked and looking very miserable.

Butler let out a shaky breath. Then Artemis saw Butler, "Butler, come here please." Butler knew that look; he was in trouble, "why hadn't you stopped them?" Artemis asked.

"I tried, Artemis, but by stopping any of these two will make the other one a target. And I had to get Myles and Beckett out of the fighting range." Butler explained.

Artemis rubbed his temples, he doesn't know what to say. He wanted to lie to the fairy people, but now, he has only the truth to tell.

"Holly," Artemis started, "I see you have met my new butler in training. This is Sam. Sam, this is Holly Short, I told you about her and the fairy people before."

"mm-hmm…" Sam replied with out much energy, her powers are strong, but short term, lasts about 5 minutes.

Holly on the other hand, was furious, "you told another mudman? How can you Artemis? I thought we had to explain to your parent just because you disappeared for three years and that was it, only the Fowl family, now you go telling it to every single person, are you nuts?"

Artemis stood quietly as Holly shouted at him.

Sam stepped in between, "hey, watch what you say to Master Artemis, pixie!"

Holly turned her attention to Sam, "you watch it, mudgirl, don't make me blast you into pieces. And I'm not a pixie, I'm an elf!" She pulled out her blaster.

Butler stepped in and took it. "STOP!" he yelled.

Artemis noticed that Butler seemed extremely annoyed.

"Let's talk about this after we clean up and over a nice cup of tea. Shall we?" Butler said through his gritted teeth.

That is all I am going to write for now, so anyone who has an idea or complaint about the story, please tell me. And for those who haven't noticed I changed the first chapter only in the part where Butler adopts Sam. It was apparently too much, so now Sam is just living with the Fowl family, and still training to be Butler.


	4. Chapter 4

Fowl Manor, Artemis's Study

"Do your parents know about all this?" Holly asked carefully.

"They do." Artemis replied.

Holly, Artemis, Sam and Butler were literally talking over nice cups of tea after cleaning up as Butler had insisted.

"But they hadn't known until a few weeks ago, I was young back then and I lied to them, said I found a faraway cousin, and convinced them with blood tests, I actually just made her pretend to be very, well, fat," Artemis admitted, "It was blood jelly packs."

Holly stared at Artemis as if he was a dwarf with actually manners. She took a deep breath, all of this information was too much to take, Artemis experimenting on a girl, and then using her as if she wanted all this. How heartless, Holly thought. But then again, there were times when Artemis had been getting a little human feeling into him instead being all brainy.

Holly's helmet let out a horse whine on the table, "Artemis, that's some serious trouble you got yourself in. I don't even know what to do. Test will definitely be run on Sam, but man, what am I going to tell commander Kelp… oh jeez..." Foaly complained.

"I don't know." Artemis said flatly.

"Well, well, well, not everyday we get to hear the famous Artemis Fowl Junior say I don't know." Holly shot back sarcastically, "Artemis, do you ever think of consequences after you do something?"

"Well, about that-" Artemis was interrupted by gentle snore and grunt coming from Sam, who was sitting on a big sofa from the far side of Artemis's study. She had fallen asleep after using so much energy.

Artemis stared at Sam and sighed, "I don't know, I really don't. I am not expecting anyone to like anything of what I've done, but this is what had happened, unless I travel back in time to stop myself from doing all this, which I don't want to, there appears to be no other way to avoid this, what is done, is done, you all will just have to accept it."

Holly stared hard at Artemis, she couldn't believe it, and he was being selfish all over again, just telling others to accept all this, and expect them actually to follow his little orders.

She squeezed her fingers and said, "I need to go, I will talk to commander Kelp and Foaly with the council, and then I will be back. Artemis," her voice now turned into a whisper, "you know they will want to eliminate her."

She then turned on her shield and disappeared as she left the Fowl Manor through a window from the study. The only sign of them leaving was the sound of Foaly speaking through her helmet, which seemed like nothingness since Holly was invisible.

Butler has been unusually quiet ever since they all sat down, partly because Artemis told him to, partly because he honestly had nothing to say.

With years of bonding with Sam, both Butler and Artemis had liked Sam very much; however, Artemis may not show it. In addition, to have a sudden visit from Holly, and all of the fighting and explaining, it was all too sudden.

Butler had flinched when Holly said that the council would want to eliminate Sam. Even though Butler was trained not to panic, and he wasn't showing it at all, but in his head, it was chaos. He thought of options of hiding Sam, but they would find out her as soon as they mesmerize Artemis or him. Now that Holly was gone, Butler looked at the pattern on the sofa and asked Artemis, "What should we do?"

"Hmm…?" Artemis made a sound. Butler looked up and found his young master in a cross legged position with his hands rubbing his temples. That was Artemis's favourite thinking position.

Butler stared at him, and calmed down a bit, leave it to Artemis to think of brilliant ideas. But then a little ping in the back of his head reminded him, when Artemis gets brilliant ideas, there will be very scary consequences.

That made Butler panic again. Who knows what ideas Artemis will have now? And speak of the devil, Artemis interrupted Butler's thoughts.

"Butler," Artemis opened his eyes and said, "I have an idea, you know that they will either want to keep Sam, or what Captain Short had said. And to prepare for the worst, we will need a mind-wiper from the fairy people, and a pod for teleportation, and maybe a little bit of luck, too."

Artemis stared at face from Butler toast clearly forwarded a few different messages. One, Artemis, are you sure about this? Two, Artemis, do you know what the fairies will do to you? Three, Artemis, is there really no other choice?

Butler received a clear response from Artemis, "Absolutely, I will never want to lose Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

Outskirts of Haven City

Mulch turned left underground, taking giant mouth full of clay, and having his body digest it, and then, recycled clay tumbling out the back. Mulch had finally found what, precisely, who he was searching for.

It was an old sprite, and not just any sprite, it was a sprite named after Houdini. Houdini was named Houdini because of his abilities to escape, not with magic or tricks, but a special talent he has, it was being able to see the future, but only in prophecy/poetic way, and he escapes by finding chinks in the future and understanding what he can do to change it a bit and get himself free from kidnappers and LEPrecon squads.

Mulch turned upwards and poked his head through the dirt, he was in a red velvet tent, there was more velvet cloth everywhere, and in the midst of all that was a table with a little blue fire burning on nothing in a plate, and sitting behind the table on a big fluffy cushion was a small lumpy figure.

Mulch spat out some dirt and asked, "Houdini?"

The figure made a weird sighing sound, "Huh, huh, huh, who else would I be?"

It took Mulch a while to realize that it was the sprite laughing in a very low raspy voice. "uh, yeah, huh, huh, huh, whatever. Look here sprite," Mulch crawled his way out of the dirt and plopped down in front of the table, "I need the future, urgent, mind taking a little peek in your weird fire?" Mulch asked.

Houdini chuckled his weird huhs again, "A dwarf, it's been long since any common fairy visited me, I was getting a lot of imps and demons lately, incredibly funny fairies, also quite will mannered, unlike you, my little dwarf." The old sprite glanced at Mulch accusingly.

Mulch rolled his eyes, "yeah, okay. So are you going to do your little future seeing or not?"

The sprite sighed and asked, "and in return I suppose I would receive fairy gold?"

It was Mulch's turn to laugh, "No, you would get a barrel full of diamonds." Diamonds were apparently not much use to fairies, they have always liked gold a lot more, but Mulch was quite persuasive, "you disguise as a mudman and sell it to some mudmen, and then you get human cash and exchange it here into fairy gold. Voila!" Mulch explained.

Houdini's head nodded in agreement, "then it shall be settled that way and I shall start."

The sprite put his bony fingers over the blue fire and it died, and then popped back up in a second and twice the size and brightness as it was before, images flashed before the sprites eyes, but to Mulch it was just colorful fire. Suddenly the sprite's eyes turned to a glowing turquoise color and Houdini hissed out the prophecy.

_Two will be missing_

_And more will be searching_

_But the magic is strong_

_Even for those who are among_

_The dreadfulness of lost and fear_

_Haunts with the feeling of rage_

_And the attempts to find what is lost_

_Can be destroyed in the thoughts at cost_

_But nothing is truly gone_

_Until hope is let gone_

_So when the stranded ones return_

_With the help of the searchers_

_Your tummy will church_

_As the end may be close_

_Find the great power_

_And build the great tower_

_You must find the brightest of warmth_

_The coldest of wet_

_The sigh of no hope_

_And a flowing piece of the mother_

_Together with the rainbow_

_Close the final scar of time_

The sprite finished, and closed his eyes. Mulch sat the there numbly, he wasn't one with much knowledge, so he didn't really understand what the sprite meant by the lost ones and the searchers and the scar of time, which sounded kind of dangerous. Mulch brought along a human recorder that was quite pricey, but it recorded all the things the thing sprite had to say for the prophecy nice and clear, he would just decipher it later. Maybe even get a little help from the mudboy. He can understand fairy language, Mulch thought, so this should be no problem, with a little bit of gold, actually, make that a lot of gold, diamonds, even.


End file.
